La historia también debería ser Arte
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Consideraré los hechos históricos, sociales y más que sucedan en el mundo actual para crear esta saga de textos que cambiaran de protagonistas dependiendo sucesos. Si no me expliqué bien, lean la introducción.
1. El desierto al fin será libre

_**Primero que nada, obvio los personajes no me pertenecen, ni los países. **_

_**Bien, esta es la primera entrega de una serie que planeo hacer conforme los sucesos se den en el mundo con las naciones. (Hay tantos recursos y herramientas para escribir y Hetalia tiene la capacidad de guardar cada elemento para su desarrollo) mientras ocurran cosas en el mundo con las naciones yo trataré de escribir las cosas desde el punto de vista de cada nación, es decir, narrarlo en voz de cada protagonista. Espero se entendiera. Así que empiezo con el conflicto de la Revolución del Jazmín, como es que se le llama a los que sucede en Medio Oriente con las revueltas sociales. Cualquier cosa, detalle, me lo hacen saber, espero no ofender sensibilidades. El mundo es un caos y parece que olvidamos que somos mortales. **_

_**La saga se llama: "La Historia también debería ser un Arte"**_

_**Empiezo por Egipto, narrado en primera persona su punto de vista de lo que ocurrió en su casa. **_

/

**El desierto al fin será libre**

¿Por qué? Todos se preguntan ¿por qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿a qué hora fue…? ¿De dónde sacaste esas ideas? ¿Compraste fuerzas? ¿Quién te dio ese valor? ¿Fueron los gatos? ¿Ra tuvo algo que ver? ¿Las pirámides son oráculos de Mahoma? De qué serviría responder. Todos hablan de mí, ahora sus ojos se fijan en mí. Qué triste que sólo una revolución te dé a conocer al mundo que te tenía olvidado y sólo recordaba de tu pasado. Así de importante soy ahora como para que sus ojos sigan cada uno de mis pasos, a cada uno de mis pequeñitos hermanos que nadie tomaba importancia.

No, no fue mi idea, le dije a Ludwig, que de un tiempo a la fecha se convirtió en el líder de Europa. Si debía darle explicaciones a alguien en definitiva no era a él. Aquella entrevista me resulto absurda.

— Estas revelándote― afirmó. El aire del mediterráneo se colaba por la ventana y lo mire a los ojos. Ambos nos conocíamos, más por compromiso y resignación que por gusto. Hace muchos años él invadió mi casa pro ordenes de su loco jefe, seguramente ya lo olvido.

— No― aseguré— yo no pertenezco más a mi jefe ni a ninguno político. A diferencia de ti, soy de mi pueblo, es agente que oyes gritando consignas, esa gente que piensa en un cambio, esa gente que busca libertad y están hartos de tanta injusticia. Soy y pertenezco ahora a ellos. Una nación se debe a su pueblo no a sus líderes. Sí fuera así, Ludwig, tú estarías condenado a ser odiado eternamente como tu jefe.

El rubio agacho la mirada. Ninguna nación de occidente entiende nuestra mentalidad. Yo busco una democracia diferente no basada en sus doctrinas, por eso no puede comprender que buscamos hacer revolución con el pueblo, en nombre de eso que le da vida a un país. Todos hablan sin conocer la verdad. Culpan a mi religión, culpan mi idioma, culpan mis creencias, pero jamás se atreverían a criticar mi pasado que tanto admiran. Olvidan que ese Egipto Faraónico, mi madre, ya no existen, ahora soy… una nueva era con el Islam.

Mi gente seguía exigiendo, pidiendo ser libre. El paisaje mostraba las pirámides, mi pasado. Los gatos observaban desde la azotea y trate de explicarle a Ludwig lo que pasaba, pero su mente obtusa occidental no va entender. Ahora comprendo a Turquía. "_No se puede tener una conversación racional con los europeos porque no conocen más de lo que han vivido y tienen de experiencia su propia historia" _

― Alfred se siente culpable— dijo el alemán― no quiere que nada malo pase y espera que todo salga bien, si esa ha sido tu decisión el aceptara.

— No tiene otra opción, estoy cansado de tener que recibir órdenes de un jefe que sucumbe a un extranjero, como el jefe de Estados Unidos. ¡Ya no más! Mis hermanos y yo estamos cansados, ustedes no entienden.

Empezó de nuevo Ludwig hablando de democracia, cada que lo oía hablar a él y los otros europeos me daba cuenta que se parecían a sus jefes con forme pasaban los años. ¿Se hacían humanos?

Me resigne, me aguante hasta la risa así que le dije que observara como me lanzaría al vacio y ellos, allá abajo me atraparían, tal como los dioses lo hicieron una vez. Únicamente para demostrarle de lo que hablaba. El pueblo es la nación, de la gente es el país no de un líder.

Subí a la orilla de la barda en el balcón. Ludwig se levantó, sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par al verme extender los brazos. El sol golpeaba nuestras cabezas, oí una canción de protesta de mi gente y supe que era el momento.

Cerré los ojos y me deje caer. En ese lapso las imágenes de un pasado glorioso aparecieron. De mi madre, de las invasiones de Persia y como se cobijo en sus brazos… De los ojos soñolientos de Olimpia al presentarse ante mamá con la que forjó una hermosa amistad. Y ese viejo Roma con esa reputación que le precedía que enamoró a mi madre. Luego llegaron los hombres arables y todo se fue a un nivel de espiritualidad que no cambiaré. El día que Inglaterra llegó como dueño y señor de mí casa y que saqueó todo hasta dejarme sin nada más que con mi orgullo herido y mi dignidad arrastrada con las tormentas de arena. A Alemania y sus armas, mostrándome como se debe tirar de un rifle. A Turquía riendo desesperado desde su cómoda casa. "De qué te ríes Saquid, a ti no te consideran europeo, por más que quieras serlo tu sangre y tus raíces están con medio oriente tal como la mitad de la tierra" pensé.

En cierto modo estaba un poco cansado de haber estado en tantas partes compartiendo mi casa con tantos que al final… ninguno se quedo. Ahora entendía a esta gente contemporánea que quería y buscaba ser libre. En el fondo siempre desee eso, mas nunca pensé que ellos tuvieran tanto valor. Algo que muchos occidentales desconocen.

La voz de Ludwig se perdió entre las risas y las palabras de amor de mi gente. Yo debo ser fuerte por ellos, debo vivir por ellos. Abrí los ojos, en cada uno de ellos me vi reflejado. Yo era todo. Me miran con sus ojos marrones, su piel bronceada, siento como si estuviera en un mundo distinto, como si hubiera muerto. No era así, las manos de toda esa gente pasaron por mi cuerpo, me arrastraban como una ola sobre sus cabezas. Iba yo sumergido en un sueño. Es una pena que muy pocos sepamos lo que se siente ser amado con tanta devoción por un pueblo y renunciar a obedecer a los jefes que no siempre resultan ser los mejores guías.

Ludwig se fue, probablemente a hacer un informe de lo que vio, lo que oyó. Los ojos del mundo ya no están al pendiente de mí, me tranquiliza un poco porque no me gusta llamar la atención. Ahora mis hermanos los más pequeñitos son los que tienen que soportar las críticas, las burlas y las quejas. Lo que ninguno de esos que nos observan saben, es que nosotros cambiaremos el mundo, no por destino ni por mitos, si no porque el mundo lo necesita. O eso fue lo que escuché decir a Turquía hace tres años.

/

_**Nota: Trato de explicar mi punto de vista del significado y existencia de una nación, que no depende de los jefes de estado, si no del pueblo. Una nación existe sólo por la gente, cuando está deje de creer en su nacionalismo, entonces se puede decir que un país ya no existe. Esto lo tomo de una onda filosófica. No voy a explicar de más porque vale la pena más leer.**_

_**La parte donde cae Gupta y recuerda el pasado, trate de mostrar parte de su historia.**_

_**Ok, ya saben, cualquier detalle será bien recibido. Toda esta saga no tendrá nada que ver con la serie de hetalia, más que con sus personajes que trataré de manejar lo más IC posible. **_

_**Gracias por leer ^_^**_


	2. Cuando el Sol cayó

_**En este texto trato de reflejar un poco o algo, lo que podría ser a mi punto de vista lo que sintió Kiku, sentimientos encontrados, traiciones. La manera en cómo se mueve el mundo. Como es que todas las naciones le dieron la espalda por el miedo también de la radiación.**_

_**Todos manden mucho amor a Kiku, necesita más eso que 12mdd y comprensión. Los líderes del mundo son tan confusos. La gente muere y ellos se hacen más ricos. **_

_**El texto fue hecho con todo respeto hacía todo lo que conlleva una catástrofe. Tengo amigos japoneses y afortunadamente sus familias están bien =) así que sé por lo que pasa el pueblo por medio de sus ojos y oídos.**_

/

**Cuando el Sol cayó**

Nadie oyó nada, tampoco yo. Estaba acostumbrado a los azotes de la tierra que uno más me era costumbre. Me quede de pie con todos los demás en las calles a esperar que se detuviera, pero no paso. Dos minutos se convirtieron en eternidad al mismo tiempo que todo se derramaba, conmigo en el instante. No oí nada. Fue como si algo no hubiera querido hacerme sufrir más o tratar de alivianar el dolor que próximamente experimentaría.

La garganta se me cortó cuando vi el primer poste de luz caer. De nuevo, sí, otra vez. Ahí venía la tierra bajo mis pies haciendo caso omiso a los rezos en el templo de mi gente. Todo dio vueltas. Seguía sin escuchar nada, sólo vi como los edificios hacían grietas y el estómago me hizo un hueco. Ellos corrieron a mí alrededor con calma. Sí estamos bien acostumbrados pero eso no significa que no sintamos miedo.

Todo se movió… Quería pedir que se detuviera pero no podía, no tenía voz ni sonidos. Mis ojos observaron detenidamente la muerte pasar con su jinete. Su mirada me saludó: "_Kiku Honda, hace años que no te visitaba"_ Y se burló de mí, otra vez…

Fue en el norte, lo sentí, mi cabeza sintió un colapso y un dolor inmenso que mi cuello sintió calambres. La sangre comenzó a salir de mi cien izquierda junto con mi llanto y el dolor. Quería gritar pero no pude, mis pulmones estaban llenos de agua. Quise abrir los ojos pero me encontré sumergido entre escombros y el agua del mar. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Mis manos estaban heridas pero mis piernas tenían fuerzas para nadar. Subí a la superficie. Vi cadáveres a mi paso, restos de hogares, restos de vidas, restos de todo. Mis ojos dolían, tenían humo. Mi corazón se quedo en alguna parte antes del temblor.

Una anciana me miró caminar entre los escombros.

― A ti si te recuerdo… en la guerra y en Kobe. Sobreviviste siempre…

— Duele mucho― le dije. Me quede en lo que fue su casa por un par de días en lo que recuperaba mi fuerza, en lo que me permitía llorar.

Las ambulancias, los vecinos, la guardia nacional buscaba sobrevivientes y a mí. Las heridas que en su tiempo tardaron en sanar, ahora se abren mientras escuchó el llanto de la vecina de la señora que me recogió, busca a su hija, busca su vida. Miró por los restos de lo que una vez fue la puerta de entrada y puedo ver a nuestro mar que de vez en cuando nos traiciona.

— Tsunami― susurré. ¿Irónico o sarcástico?, esa palabra yo la invente, le di un nombre a esa acción natural, la misma que me comió esta tarde.

Ya en casa con el Emperador, China llama, tiene un nudo en la garganta, dice. No puede creer lo que mira en el televisor, todo devastado. A mí todavía me duele la cabeza, le digo. Asegura que saldrá lo más pronto de casa para cuidarme. Taiwán, Corea, Hong Kong y Vietnam, preocupados, piensan mandar ayuda. Taiwán hizo un programa para donativos.

Y así me encuentro diciendo a las cinco de la madrugada a Estados Unidos: _no, gracias, no necesito ayuda, estoy bien, me has visto, me he levantado siempre, soy fuerte._

Todos me llaman el Ave Fenix de Asía.

Francia habló sobre mi orgullo y mi honor. Él que sabe de eso. Alemania sigue y sigue advirtiéndome algo pero no le entiendo por la mala señal, la interferencia se come algunas palabras. Inglaterra manda flores, gente, comida, cosas, muchas palabras dulces. Aquí es cuando te das cuenta quiénes son tus amigos por compromiso social y quienes te aman con sinceridad, ¿cierto Corea?

Un disparo ensordecedor me hirió los oídos. Grite muy fuerte que se escuchó por todo el palacio real. Las alarmas sonaron, mi oído sangraba, al tocarlo sentí la humedad de un hilo verde, asqueroso y mezclado con rojo.

Radioactividad, que le llaman.

— ¿Tanto te ha castigado, Dios?― susurró Yao— no es culpa tuya, es que la tierra se mueve, todo el tiempo, aru.

El líquido aún salía de mi oreja, sentía como resbalaba mientras escuchaba los informes sobre la posible explosión de uno de los reactores nucleares, si eso sucedía, moriría junto con mi gente y peor aún, moriría Corea, China… otros. Sentí la mano de Yao acariciar mi cabeza y limpiar delicadamente mi oreja. _"Son tiempos duros para todos" _aseguró.

― La ayuda está en camino— oí la voz de Corea.

― No necesito ayuda de nadie. Tenemos suficientes reservas para desastres— dije.

Y de nada sirvió mi orgullo o mi honor. Francis vino con gente para tratar de enfriar los reactores mientras tanto, la tierra no deja de moverse.

― Los analistas mencionaron que no me queda más de veintisiete años de vida— observe al recordar ese balance que alguna vez hizo un hombre con todos los datos obtenidos de mi casa. Moriría. El jinete ha pasado tantas veces que ahora sólo espera que me rinda.

― Sólo un pueblo es quien decide cuanta vida tiene una nación. Esa gente es fuerte, tiene honor y valor para soportar, siempre han salido adelante y tú con ellos— dijo Yong Soo y se sentó a mi lado.

La sangré seguía saliendo cada vez que una nueva replica sacudía la tierra. A veces llegué a creer que no tendría fuerzas para levantarme, pero lo hice, nunca estuve solo. En realidad, nunca estamos solos. Vi a Vietnam entrar con un plato con sopa, dijo que era tradicional de su casa y que al beberla me sentiría mejor. La alarma volvió a sonar, a lo lejos las ambulancias no dejaban de pasar. La radio con sus notas, cifras de desaparecidos, damnificados, muertos.

― ¡Esto es peor que la guerra!— exclamé.

El oído me ardía demasiado como para seguir discutiendo. La sangre escurrió. Comencé a tener convulsiones mientras temblaba de nuevo. La tierra y yo estábamos unidos, la tierra y las naciones están unidas. Yao dijo que el daño que se hace a la tierra pasa por nosotros primero. Tengo que calmarme.

X

Amaneció. El sol estaba frente a mis ojos, me senté mientras bebía el té y oía que las cosas empezaban a mejorar. Desde hace tres semanas no deja de temblar, aun hay peligro de la radioactividad. Alfred abrió su boca y dijo que tuvieran cuidado sobre lo que exporto, podría estar contaminado de radiación. El mundo no quería saber de mí, más que a distancia. Lloré al ver la hipocresía de su ayuda a distancia. A Yao ya no lo dejan venir desde que la alarma subió de color, al igual que a los demás. Me quede solo esperando un milagro. De haber sabido, nos hubiera tragado el Tsunami. De qué sirve estar de pie si nadie quiere darnos la mano de frente.

La distancia y el idioma siempre ha sido un obstáculo en mis relaciones con el mundo. Será mejor tratar de ponerme de pie solo. Como lo hice tantas veces, como lo seguiré haciendo, demostrándoles que no los necesito, porque al final, ellos son los que buscan de mis servicios, mi tecnología, mi inteligencia. Sonreír es la parte más simple, mirar de frente al sol es más complicado, pero retar al mar, eso es lo que mueve a este corazón.

Todos levantan lo que quedo de su vida. De nuevo oigo a los expertos hablar sobre mi nueva pobreza. Todo se fue con el mar, pero no la dignidad ni el honor. El minuto de silencio por las victimas aparece y me quedo frío al ver como toda mi gente esta tras de mí, en una imagen apocalíptica, una imagen de éxodo. Sólo los más fuertes se quedaran, los cobardes huyen, como los que esperan el primer vuelo a América a Europa.

X

"Te he dicho que no mires atrás" decía una nota de Alemania. "Empieza poco a poco, el mundo te espera" con la nota venía un cheque, dinero… ¿De qué se trata? Me han dado la espalda y creen que con doce millones de dólares yo saldré adelante. Alfred me hizo pedazos en la guerra y Kobe no esta tan lejos. Se burlan de mí… ¿también quieren verme muerto? Tome el chequé y se lo di al ministro, le dije lo que pensaba, lo que sentía. Miró al suelo y dijo que no esperaba nada de nadie, nosotros podremos salir adelante, solos.

Aun me duelen las heridas, el cuerpo esta vendado y ese líquido asqueroso aunque ya no sale de la oreja, quedo el ardor y gotea un poco.

Estas son las noticias… todo cae por su peso. Tal vez estaba muy alto, por encima de todos y era momento de ponerme en la tierra ¿otra vez?

Entre todo el barullo de mi casa derrumbada, estaba Egipto en la pantalla, con sus hermanos, luchando por ser libres. El mundo tan contradictorio. Necesito más té verde y un analgésico para el corazón, si es que hay. Y esperar un milagro o que las oraciones de mi pueblo lleguen a algún lugar, que no se pierdan y Buda aparezca para detener la caída del sol.

/

_**:/ cualquier cosa, dato, etc, es recibido. Gracias por leer.**_


	3. Felices por mientras

_**Bueno, esperaba que sucediera algo y parece que la historia se sigue escribiendo y da para más. Me tome un tiempo y traigo otro texto. Esta vez sobre la boda real tan mencionada estos días. **_

_**Una serie de misterios sobre la muerte, la realeza, la boda y sobre todo el pasado de Inglaterra.**_

_**Trate de apegarme lo más que pude al personaje, si ven una falla en eso me dicen ya que como no me gusta mucho no lo conozco del todo bien. **_

_**xxx**_

**Felices por mientras**

No era un dejavú, aunque todo lo pareciera. Conté los años que había pasado luego de la primera escena. Incluso parecía la misma obra de teatro con los mismos espectadores, con la misma trama. Cuando la conocí, ella sonreía tímidamente aunque segura de su posición. Ella tenía en su mirada los recuerdos de la gente que conocí, de los nobles, de los plebeyos, de los campesinos. Ella representaba todo eso que estaba afuera de mi alcance.

No quería que la historia se repitiera, se supone que no debe repetirse porque las mismas cosas no pasan dos veces a menos que se tenga muy mala suerte. En mi mente seguí fresca la imagen de Carlos y Diana y las palabras de Isabel.

Me quede callado una vez más. "Estas para obedecer, estás para servir" Enrique podía tener poder sobre mí aún de muerto, por eso jamás recriminé nada, yo era fiel, como el pueblo que no se queja y acepta.

Por eso cuando la vi, tan humilde como la tierra de la que nacían rosas, tenía que cambiar. Podía hacer el corazón de mi reina más humilde, darle coraje al príncipe y más amor a su próximo esposo.

― ¿Qué te parece Arthur?— preguntó el príncipe a la hora del té. No pensé que mi opinión importara, la realeza siempre ha hecho lo que mejor le ha parecido con o sin mi aprobación. Pero él esperó una respuesta, me sentí halagado, como antes, sonreí.

― Muy bonita— respondí luego de beber té.

― No te pregunte por su aspecto, te pregunté por la situación. Todos la comparan con mi madre, no quiero que suceda lo mismo. Necesito oír de ti algo, lo que sea. Mi madre siempre me dijo que debería servir en vez de ser servido, es la verdadera vocación de un monarca.

Enrique pensaba algo similar, aunque no tan exacto. Lo miré, se parecía tanto a su madre. Cuando la conocí era más tímida que la futura novia. Su muerte con misterios, su muerte con dolores, su muerte con traiciones. Sabía a lo que se refería el príncipe. Ambos estábamos consientes de la verdad. También tenía miedo.

— Me parece que ella es diferente a tu madre.

— Estarás conmigo, ¿verdad? Por lo que pase, cualquier cosa, buena, mala, tú estarás ahí. ¿verdad? A veces es tan difícil confiar en alguien más y mi padre no suele dar los mejores consejos. Yo necesito alguien como tú Arthur.

Sonreí socarronamente. No dije nada, evite mirarlo, odiaba estás escenas dulzonas, ya las había tenido con Enrique e Isabel I. Siempre tuve la sensación de que este príncipe iba a traer cambios, al menos no al momento, al menos no significativos, pero cambios que a la larga serían importantes, como este. Cuando llegué a ser Rey, puede que tenga el mismo temple que Enrique y si no… para eso estoy aquí. Me agrada este chico, tratando de tener una vida normal, queriendo vivir.

― Deja de hacerte el fuerte, sé que estarás conmigo— bebió el último trago de té, me dio un golpecito en la espalda y se marchó.

xxx

Ese vestido era hermoso, ella quizá no era una belleza espectacular, pero tenía la belleza masculina de una mujer del pueblo, al menos sonreía. A los pies de la iglesia repetí la escena del dejavú. Mire de soslayo a la reina. Sus pequeñas y arrugadas manos cruzadas, la mirada un poco perdida, lejana. Desvié mi mirada al altar.

― Sé lo que piensas, Arthur, sé lo que piensas…— susurró. Algunas veces era insoportable, antes lo era más, ahora parecía psíquica.

La ceremonia colorida termino, todos se fueron después de hablar y bendecir, todos regresamos a casa. El palacio nunca se había sentido más hueco como ese día. Yo prefería vivir en el ministerio pero las reglas son reglas. La noche cayó un poco fría, leí un poco el periódico donde en la portada los príncipes saludaban y se veían felices. La noche húmeda con una ligera brisa que entraba por la ventana. Tocaron la puerta.

La reina en silla de ruedas estaba en el umbral mirándome fijamente.

― Sé lo que piensas— volvió a decir― tú y el mundo. Todos quisieran verme muerta, quisieran… y cuando eso pase Arthur Kirkland tú vendrás conmigo, porque eres tan cómplice como yo culpable.

— Mi reina, soy una nación no un ser humano, no puedo morir con usted, aunque eso quisiera, tengo que servirle al heredero que es su hijo.

― Hipócrita, no mientas. Sé que no puedes morir, pero cuando yo muera me llevaré un pedazo de ti, como lo hizo mi madre, mi abuela, todos en mi familia, como lo hizo Enrique. Cada que un monarca muere se lleva una parte de ti, por eso estás igual de acaba y viejo.

Iba a reprochar pero no me dejo.

— No importa lo que mi nieto te diga, él nunca será Rey, no mientras yo viva y tú… te quedaras callado, como siempre, como debe ser. Estás aquí para servir.

Se marchó. Temblé un poco, de joven era más divertida con las bromas. De ser cierto, sé que no puedo morir con ella yo soy una nación no un ser humano, aunque las conexiones con los jefes son más fuertes de lo que pensaba. No pude dormir esa noche, esperaba que algo sucediera, que pasara algo que distrajera mi mente. No quería imaginar el cadáver de los príncipes, no quería seguir pensando en el cadáver de Lady Di.

_**Ya saben, cualquier cosa, queja, coment, etc bien recibido. **_


	4. Verduras Asesinas

_**No podía dejar pasar este suceso. Es lamentable lo del virus. Sólo trato el tema por encima, no tengo mucho conocimiento, sólo político y lo que se dice en las noticias. Además sé bien por lo que pasa España, recuerdo cuando la cosa del virus H1N1 invadió mi rancho y nadie nos quería en su país… no discriminen a los pepinos, mejor laven las verduras. **_

_**Ya saben ningún personaje ni país me pertenecen. **_

_**Nota: al menos no fue el tomante :/**_

_**Yo no juego ni miento con estas cosas, aquí les dejo el enlace por si les interesa la pelea entre Antonio y Ludwig (hasta los españoles piden dinero a los alemanes como indemnización por difamarlos … )**_

_**/n000N0B **_

xxx

**¿El ataque de las verduras asesinas?**

— Desde hace una semana no me he sentido muy bien― dije a mi jefe e inmediatamente. Y como si se tratara de una alerta de guerra me llevó al médico.

Llegué al doctor junto con otras diez gentes más. Todos teníamos los mismos síntomas: fiebre, diarrea e infección estomacal. Nos hicieron análisis, tomé medicamento pero no mejoré. Nos dejaron en observación por unos días. Mi jefe estaba desconcertado.

— Seguramente bebiste más cerveza de la acostumbrada. Todo por la euforia de las eliminatorias para entrar en la Eurocopa, ¿cierto Ludwig?

Lo que menos me importaba en ese momento era el fútbol. No he probado cerveza desde que estoy trabajando con el asunto del desempleo en mi casa. Mi jefe cree que no hago nada. La canciller llegó esa misma tarde muy preocupada. Me dio un beso en los labios como siempre y sonrió.

― Muchacho, tienes el virus del E-coli por comer pepinos infectados de España— casi escupo la gelatina que comía en ese instante.

Me explicó que algunas personas tenían la misma enfermedad y que se estaban tomando medidas drásticas para evitar que el virus se propagara. Negué con la cabeza. Nunca imagine que comer pepinos en el desayuno me trajera desgracias como esta. Hace mucho tiempo que no me pasaba nada interesante y los ojos del mundo no estaban sobre mí.

Al siguiente día tenía medios de comunicación, fotógrafos, entrevistas. ¡Estaba enfermo! Que pensó mi jefe al dejarlos entrar como si nada. Afortunadamente la Canciller siempre me salva. Los corrió a todos con ese instinto maternal que sólo tenía conmigo. Entró con una mala noticia. Había casos aislados que no pudieron ser atendidos a tiempo y habían muerto personas a causa de virus. Miré la ventana. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie moría en mi casa por causas externas.

Decidí llamar a Antonio.

― ¡No me levantéis falsos testimonios, alemán! Mis pepinos no están infectados. Observa bien a quien le compras las verduras. Puede que la culpa la tenga el tonto vecino que tenemos en común.

— Dirás tontos vecinos. Pero los hermanos Vargas están exentos. Y yo no te culpo, Antonio, lo hace el mundo. Todos piden una explicación, todos se preguntan. Alfred creyó que todo eso era un arma biológica.

― ¡Ese idiota! Ahora entiendo, por eso ya nadie me quiere comprar pepinos. Sabías que Berwald hizo lo mismo. A este paso van arruinar mi reputación y ya tengo muchos problemas que solucionar en mi casa. El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, Ludwing. ¡Vas a tener que pagar por tus difamaciones!

Luego colgó. Todos teníamos nuestros propios problemas. El mundo ha cambiado tanto que a veces ya no reconozco ni al mismo Roderich quien ha venido a visitarme ocasionalmente. Conforme pasan los días voy mejorando junto con las demás personas, pero así también aparecen más casos de infección y ni cómo encontrar la verdadera razón de la epidemia. El mundo seguía señalando a Antonio y aunque los investigadores de mi casa sugirieron otra posible vía de transmisión, el mundo lo sigue juzgándolo y peor aún, me ha dicho que enviará a sus abogados porque me ha demandado por difamación. _"Nada tonto, en crisis y encuentra la oportunidad para obtener dinero"_ dijo el austriaco.

― Puede ser un plan para desprestigiar a Antonio— comentó Roderich― ¿has visto las protestas y signos de revolución en su casa? A alguien no le debe gustar lo que pasa en su casa. También lo has visto con los hermanos Vargas. El mundo no es igual.

Guardamos silencio un momento. Pensé en lo que decía, en realidad nadie parecía a gusto en esta época. Desde que tengo vida siempre fue lo mismo, pero de mi visión a la visión del austriaco yo era un niño. El mundo evolucionaba y las ideas se convertían en exigencias. Mientras yo me quejaba de una infección y las verduras contaminadas. Feliciano y su hermano trataban de cambiar el rumbo de su casa. Antonio tenía cosas más importantes que pensar que averiguar si su verdura era dañina para el mundo. A lado de nuestros vecinos, Roderich y yo éramos los burgueses del barrio. Aunque yo tenía el problema del desempleo que poco a poco solucionaba. Roderich no tenía nada de qué quejarse. Tal vez como nos dijo Elizabetha en una junta mundial: _"nuestro egoísmo e individualidad nos impedía ver por otros"_

— Te dije una vez cuando la unificación, que los tiempos que vendrían serían complicados, o nos adaptamos y dejamos de ser los viejos europeos, o seremos arrastrados por las nuevas propuestas sociales.

Mañana el mundo olvidaría que Alemania cayó en cama por un virus, mañana el mundo hablaría de otro suceso importante. Mañana el mundo hablaría de cómo va cambiando, de cómo nos hacemos viejos.

xxx

_**Si en algún momento esto fue humor negro pues así es la política de todos modos Hetalia es un mundo onírico negro y sarcástico. **_

_**Gracias, cualquier detalle, ya saben. **_


	5. Los gatos también tienen que comer

_**Continuando con la tradición, aquí traigo otra parte de la historia que se escribe, está vez el protagonista es… nada más ni nada menos que Grecia y su economía en decadencia.**_

_**Alemania y Francia son quienes lo apoyan y ayudan para su recuperación. **_

_**Es un texto muy sencillo, porque quise adaptarme al personaje de Grecia y no meter tanta filosofía, porque él no es así, es más relajado y sólo piensa en sus gatos.**_

_**Espero les guste y si no… ya saben, pueden quejarse.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los gatos también tienen que comer.<strong>_

Últimamente se ha vuelto todo tan ruidoso. Las manifestaciones no me dejan dormir. Ya no puedo descansar a gusto en ningún lugar de mi casa. El otro día intente dormir en una plaza pública, hacía un buen clima. Entonces aparecieron todos ellos, gritando, hablando fuerte. Los gatos que dormían a mí alrededor huyeron. Soñoliento mire a todos en la plaza.

― ¿Quieres dejar de dormir? Hacemos esto por ti— me dijo una mujer que negó con la cabeza al verme bostezar.

Yo que culpa tenía de sus problemas. Los tiempos modernos me son muy complicados. Quisiera ser gato y sólo dormir y admirar el cielo, el atardecer…

Incluso Turquía se había mofado de mí, dijo que estaba en decadencia. Hasta bromeó con que podría desaparecer sin llegaba mi gente a abandonarme. Egipto aseguró que si no tuviera sus propios problemas me ayudaría, pero que ahora estaba todo en manos de mis vecinos. Tiene ventajas vivir donde vivo.

Tal vez no soy lo que los demás esperan que sea. Sentado en el despacho de Francia, me siento incomodo. Toda la decoración parece ofensiva, entre romana y griega. Mucha luz, muchas rosas. Afuera hacía un buen clima. El traje me molestaba, no estoy acostumbrado a vestir así. Mi jefe me obligó a asistir a esta pequeña junta. Dijo que tenía que darme cuenta que mi situación no era buena, me estaba quedando pobre. Pronto si no se hacía algo, me quedaría sin dinero ni para comer. Yo no me preocupaba, el clima seguía siendo agradable.

Francia entró con un archivo, lo puso en la mesa. Alemania siguió tras de él. Salude a ambos.

― ¿Quieres un café, Heracles? Esto va a ser largo y tedioso y con esa cara de sueño no vas a entender nada— ofreció Alemania. Acepté sin mucho ánimo.

Ellos empezaron a hablar del gasto público, de la mala inversión del gobierno y que mi casa iba a desmoronarse. Querían salvarme. Hablaban de la UE y que todos estaban preocupados por mí. Nadie quería ver me en esta situación. Alemania aclaró que no era lástima, que era una obligación porque todos éramos un equipo, vivíamos en el mismo continente. Que no tomará a mal su ayuda. Francia dijo que también era por su cargo de conciencia que lo hacía seguir pidiendo disculpas a todos y ayudarlos con dinero, así era el nuevo Alemania.

La verdad yo nunca sentí la crisis. Mis jefes me dejaban hacer lo que quisiera, nunca me ocupe de estar cerca de ellos como lo hace Alemania y Francia.

― Haremos esto, pediremos un préstamo al FMI… la aprobación llegará en unos seis meses, y mientras tanto…— decía Alemania― yo lo… bueno, yo, puedo ayudarle con un poco de dinero.

Francia me miró, dijo que estaría bien si Alemania me mantenía por un tiempo. Me encogí de hombros. Si hacía falta que hiciera eso y si no era problema para él, adelante.

— No comprendes, Heracles. Mira esto― Francia me mostró unas hojas donde venía la decadencia económica en la que estaba. Leí un poco y al ver que los ingresos y producción bajaban, me alarme.

— ¡Mis gatos! Ellos no van a tener que comer tampoco.

Francia y Alemania me miraron extrañados. Intercambiaron miradas. Yo sólo pensé en mis gatos, maullando tristemente por las calles en medio de esa gente que marchaba. Nadie se preocuparía por ellos.

― Es verdad… no quiero que mueran de hambre.

― Es tan lindo cuando pone esa cara y piensa en sus gatitos… miau, miau… — comentó Francia, acercándose a mí, pasó su mano por mi espalda y acarició mi cabello― luego puedes, si quieres enseñarme como ronronean tus gatos…

— ¡Francis! No estás aquí para ligar y menos a Grecia en la situación en la que esta, te aprovecharías de eso.

La voz de Alemania me trajo de regreso. Francia lo ignoró y siguió coqueteándome.

― Aceptaras mi ayuda y esperaremos la respuesta del FMI― Ludwig acomodó los archivos. Dijo que la reunión había terminado. Me dio la mano y me dijo que tratara de ayudar a mi gente y dejar las siestas para otro día. Que pensara en los gatos.

Le di las gracias. Me sentí como un niño al que le dicen, pórtate bien, yo te cuidaré.

—Luego, ya más tarde, cuando todo esto pase, veré como puedes pagarme, no te preocupes, dinero es lo que menos necesito― susurró en mi oído Francia y me tocó el trasero.

Iba a decir que era un sin vergüenza, pero ya era tarde, había cruzado la puerta. No me daba miedo, conocía a Francia, era un degenerado cualquiera. Debía ser una de sus bromas. Suspiré… el clima seguía perfecto.

Salí rumbo al aeropuerto para volver a casa. En el avión puede dormir tranquilo, al menos un momento, pues los días siguientes no podría hacerlo. Tenía que salir a marchar con la gente y salir en las noticias locales.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias =)<strong>_


	6. Silencio es el eco

_**En principio, me ha gustado mucho hacer este fic, aunque conozco poco el carácter de Islandia, me apena mucho su situación ya van muchos años luego de estar en banca rota y demás crisis. Me gustó hacerlo porque trate de reflejar como los Nórdicos ven el mundo y los que no están en la UE como tiene que ingeniárselas para salir adelante sin ayuda de nadie. Y también, porque quería expresar algo de Alemania y la influencia que Italia tuvo en él. Claro, esto final ya es IC y más hetaliano que onda real, pero de eso se trata esta serie. **_

**Disclaimer:** _ningún persona ni país es mío, aunque como muchos, me hubiera gustado tener el dinero para comprar Islandia :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Silencios es el eco<strong>

Nadie dijo que era fácil ser un país, nadie me dijo que tenía que soportar tanto. A veces creo que los humanos exigen de más, que los jefes son obstinados y nos llevan al abandono. Por su culpa siempre es que me quede aislado, viendo desde mi lugar como todo se mueve y funciona, sin mí.

Dinamarca venía constantemente a casa para decirme que tenía que aceptar las propuestas de Inglaterra para entrar a su grupo al que no le veía más que pinta de club social y elitista. Yo no tengo dinero, les dije. También porque mis jefes no estaban interesados y la gente no tenía buena información acerca de lo que ellos aseguraban "progreso". Yo al contrario de Noruega que no está dentro porque no le conviene, además de que está mejor así, puede opinar y decir, sin tener que verse afectado o beneficiado. Un día dijo que toda esa idea de la UE que se le ocurrió a Ludwig fue nada más para limpiar su nombre y su conciencia.

Así que un día simplemente mi jefe le pidió a los nórdicos que no vinieran si no era por negocios, vacaciones o invertir en mi casa. No quería saber nada de la UE.

Oía rumores de las ventajas de tener cerca a los europeos. Teníamos miedo. Siempre tenía que cuidar que uno de ellos no quisiera pasarse de listo conmigo. Inglaterra no era de fiar, he visto como se alía con algunos y cuando obtiene lo que necesita los deja. Lo vi con Austria una vez, con sus propios hermanos, incluso con Estados Unidos.

Y así, solo viví. Pude haber muerto meses atrás porque no tenía para comer y me subaste en una cadena de ventas por internet. Nadie se preocupó o hizo algo. Sólo Noruega pero no era mucha su ayuda. Los vi reírse, decir lo desesperado que estaba y que no era para tanto. Alguien se apiadaría y me prestaría dinero. Dinamarca iba a hacerlo, tenía toda la intención de ayudarme. Pero Alemania les advirtió que eso era "ilegal" sólo porque yo no soy parte de su grupo selecto de amigos.

Fue que Noruega me aconsejó guardar la calma, que pronto si las cosas salían bien, mi jefe entendería que necesitábamos ayuda. No fue el caso, todos estaban callados. Quejándose en silencio, haciendo su revolución por los medios de comunicación y electrónicos pero jamás gritaron. Fue una "Revolución silenciosa"

Vi como Egipto gritó tan fuerte que acorraló a Estados Unidos y tuvo la admiración de todo el mundo. Yo no tengo ese valor, ni siquiera tengo la fuerza para enfrentarme a mis problemas. Entonces Grecia empezó a quedar pobre, me ofendió que me compararan con él, yo al menos no era flojo ni pensaba en dormir. Grecia se buscó lo suyo porque así quiso.

"¿Grecia también querrá subastarse como Islandia?" dijo en tono burlón Francia.

No dije nada, que iba a hacer, no pertenezco a su grupo aunque viva cerca de ellos. A veces Hungría y Polonia me miraban con pena, otras veces enviaban comida, eso no era ilegal. Por un momento llegué a pensar en pedir ayuda a Rusia, él no estaba con ellos y podía hacerlo si quisiera pero sería arriesgarme demasiado.

El mundo empezó a tener más problemas, todos hablaban de Grecia y la crisis, España y la recesión, de Egipto y la crisis, nunca de mí. Jamás se habló de mí ni por error. Hasta que por mala suerte un volcán en casa hizo erupción. Lo que me faltaba, que empezaran a culpar al troll volcán por suspender sus vuelos porque la ceniza cubrió todo el continente. Al menos Polonia fue más cuerdo y les dijo que era cosa de la Naturaleza no mía y que no me molestaran. Austria dijo que las actividades en su casa se detuvieron y que ahora había que limpiar extra por la ceniza islandesa que ensució su hermoso piano. Dinamarca me dijo que se había hecho muy amigo de Alemania, que sólo bastaba convencerlo para que me diera ayuda. Al parecer él se volvió el líder de toda Europa luego de haberla hecho pedazos.

Las cosas empeoraron y todo el mudo empezó a pedir dinero, endeudarse, mientras yo esperaba y dejaba que el tiempo pasara lento, tratando de sobrevivir con la limosna que me daban mis "hermanos nórdicos". La cosa empeoró. Noruega me dio un poco de trabajo. Tanta pena daba.

A veces pensaba que de estar con ellos las cosas no serían tan difíciles, pero mi gente no quiere, prefiere quejarse en silencio y esperar que las cosas caigan solas, hacerlo por nosotros mismos, no depender de nadie. Dinamarca lo entendió, dijo que Alemania aceptaría hablar conmigo para ver mi propuesta.

De nada sirvió… esa tarde al llegar a Berlin, Ludwig me esperó en su despacho. Analizó mis ropas, no lleve mi mejor trate ni zapatos de marca conocida, creo que ni siquiera eso llega bien a mi casa. Me sentí intimidado. Me hizo una serie de preguntas. Luego me dio una palmada en el hombro. Se acercó a mí sin dejar de ver mi ropa vieja.

—Estás muy delgado, ¿no comes adecuadamente?― preguntó, me encogí de hombros.

— Las cosas no son tan fáciles ya.

Se levantó y fue a la ventana. Miré el reloj, pronto serían las seis de la tarde. El despacho se pinto de amarillo-anaranjado y la sombra de Ludwig se hizo larga hasta cruzar la mitad de la oficina. Estaba de espaldas con las manos detrás de la cintura.

― No, las cosas no son fáciles. Ni siquiera para mí— dijo, regresó a sentarse junto a mí― tengo muchos problemas. Algunos no son míos per todos creen que puedo solucionarlo. No es fácil ser una nación y mucho menos porque dependes de las decisiones del pueblo más que las de los jefes.

Trague saliva. No sé que trataba de decirme, nada más quería que me dijera, si, puedes ingresar, eres candidato o, no, gracias por venir, ten buen día.

— Escucha, Islandia. El otro día cuando miraba las noticias me pregunte si yo tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba. Quizá si no hubiera hecho lo que hice estaríamos bien. Entonces mi jefa dijo que las cosas malas deben suceder para que se valoren las buenas, así que fui el villano ahora soy el… no, ese argumento es de Estado Unidos, yo sólo quiero que seamos felices…― guardó silencio, me sentí más incomodo al oír su confesión —no son mis pensamientos, son los de Italia. Aprendí mucho de él… sin darme cuenta yo…― se calló, miró el suelo por unos minutos. El atardecer se desvanecía— lo que trato de decir es que nosotros estamos vivos por el pueblo, si ellos son los que toman decisiones hay que aceptarlas nos guste o no. Tú eres candidato ahora para ingresar a la UE pero no depende de mí ni de ti la decisión final. Háblalo con tu jefe y con la gente. Puede pasar lo que con Suiza, tiene todo para estar pero su gente no lo deja, no quieren perder la neutralidad y el poder que ejerce sobre los demás. ¿Entiendes? Así como ellos son los que nos hunden, nos pueden dar el éxito. A veces lo hacen por nuestro bien. Eso dijo Suiza, hay cosas que no entiendo todavía. Incluso me confundo.

Apreté el folder donde estaban mis papeles, todos los registros de mi existencia y mi historia. Sentí nostalgia por él.

― Quisiera que todos viviéramos felices. Eso dijo Italia un día. Quiero cumplirle ese sueño.

Hubo otro silencio. Al final dijo que podía marcharme, que me mantuviera en contacto con él. Que esperaba pronto la situación mejorara. Me deseó un buen viaje y que saludara a los nórdicos. Al salir del despacho, lo vi volver a sentarse tras del escritorio, mientras cerraba la puerta, no sé si fue un efecto de la noche que cayó, pero creo que cubrió su rostro con las manos y oí un gemido lastimoso.

Regresé a casa, mi jefe estaba feliz, me abrazó fuerte, dijo que habría que convencer a la gente para poder estar dentro, nos convenía. Le dije que sería difícil, que daría lo mejor de mí para que la gente me siguiera. Si ellos me quieren de verdad tomaran la decisión que mejor creyeran. Mientras tanto, esperaríamos y seguiríamos quejándonos en silencio. Hasta que cuando todos se queden callados, puedan escucharnos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya saben, cualquier onda, rollo, cosa y así, con confianza me pueden decir. Gracias por leer.<strong>_


	7. Traición a Sangre

_**Pues traigo de nuevo otro texto realista en visión de los personajes hetalianos. Sin ánimos de ofender, en lo personal a mi si me movió esta noticia… Noruega no se mete con nadie, es un país de paz y si al menos no es perfecta, no tenía porque sufrir como sufrió. Siempre habrá gente que rompa con la tranquilidad, ley del caos, que le llaman.**_

_**Una vez más, espero nadie se ofenda, ya di mis respetos y mis condolencias. Amor y Paz.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen ni las naciones, más que este humilde fic._

* * *

><p><strong>Traición a sangre<strong>

— Yo no hice nada malo… ― respondí a la pregunta de Dinamarca.

— A veces no tienes que hacer algo malo para que tu pueblo te odie. Ya ves Rusia… no es que lo odien ahora, pero en el pasado… ya sabes. Lo importante es que estás bien― sonrió como usualmente lo hace, con la misma vivacidad en sus ojos.

— Lo malo es que no hay una medicina contra la traición― dijo Islandia.

Lo que más odio es causar lastimas y más si vienen de Dinamarca. Mucho me ha costado valerme por mi mismo, dominar la pesca y ser independiente… también enorgullecerme de mi segunda posición de ser el más pacifista del mundo. No sólo eso, no depender de los demás europeos. Ahora todos vienen a casa y preguntan que hice mal, que paso, que sucede. Les respondo como puedo: "No sé"

Me culpan, me cuestionan. Aseguran que alguien me traicionó… Eso es lo que más me duele. No la venda en mi cabeza, las heridas en mis brazos y piernas o este terrible dolor de cabeza que no para con analgésicos.

Cerré los ojos, oía las voces de los nórdicos como lejanas… aun me dolían los oídos por el ruido de la explosión. Aunque yo no viví en carne propia las atrocidades, aparecieron las heridas. Mientras iba con el ministro, me desplome mientras salió sangre de mi cuerpo. Dentro de mí hubo una implosión y caía al suelo. Escuche gritos, mis ojos se clavaron al cielo y sentí la mano de mi jefe sosteniendo la mía. Mi vista se nublo y los sonidos se alejaron. Lejanamente sentí el calor de quienes me llevaban al hospital. Cuando abrí los ojos, tenía este maldito dolor de cabeza.

— … Inglaterra mando un comunicado, dice que llegará en un par de horas con todo su personal de la Scoltan Yard para buscar al culpable… JAJAJA―oí la risa estridente de Dinamarca— que tonto, el hecho que Noru sea pacifista no significa que no tenga un buen cuerpo policiaco. Ya atraparon al culpable sin ayuda de Reino Unido.

― Cállate— musite― me duele la cabeza y tu voz ruidosa no ayuda.

Fue la primera vez que Dinamarca me hizo caso y se habló en voz baja tras pedir disculpas. Después Finlandia le recordó que era un hospital.

—Hoy… todos somos noruegos*― me dijo Suecia al oído. Puso su mano en mi hombro y me miró fijamente. Jamás había visto a Suecia así, es más, Suecia y yo no teníamos mucho contacto que no fuera político o comercial. Y el pasado no me ayuda mucho, era siempre tan callado y peleando con Dinamarca.

Quería que se fueran… tuve ganas de llorar. Dinamarca lo intuyó y en menos de cinco minutos quede solo. Desde que desperté no estuve solo. El Ministro estaba conmigo y luego aparecieron todos los nórdicos.

Lloré mucho esa noche. Mi heridas se volvieron a abrir y las enfermeras cambiaron el vendaje. Mientras en las noticias la palabra "Traición" se asociaba con mi nombre. Cuando las mujeres se marcharon, no pude contenerme y lloré. No tanto de tristeza y nostalgia, si no de coraje. ¿Por qué? No he sido malo, he obedecido en todo, me he portado bien… soy una buena nación. La traición duele más que cualquier otra cosa. Yo confió en todos ellos, en esa gente que me dio la vida y ahora me la quiere quitar. Trato de no hacer mucho esfuerzo, no quiero que se deshagan los vendajes. El dolor de cabeza ha cesado un poco. En cambio ahora todo me duele internamente.

Las imágenes en la TV no son alentadoras, una y otra vez pasan el dolor y la sangre. Y esas palabras que me siguen causando escalofríos: "Un solo hombre puede destruir una nación" Dijo el traidor.

El llanto hincho mis ojos y me provocó sueño que al paso de las horas se convirtieron en pesadillas. Caminaba por un bosque y millones de personas me apuntaban con pistolas a la cara. Decían que debía morir. Jamás había tenido sueños más horribles. Con risas de burla y mi cadáver en un espejo.

Desperté llorando. ¡No quiero morir! Exclame.

— No vas a morir―dijo el gnomo. Si algo me hacía sentir mejor, era sin duda estar rodeado de todos estos seres que me han acompañado desde, ya no recuerdo, desde hace mucho.

Tuve paranoia de ser traicionado por todos. Sin embargo, sabía que no iba a ser así. Incluso de quienes me he mantenido distante, como Alemania, Francia, Inglaterra, han enviado cartas, flores…

— Es que, no soporto conmover al mundo.

El doctor dice que el dolor desaparecerá cuando las heridas pasen, que no sabe cuándo será. Nadie sabe cuando sanan las heridas de un país. Dice el Ministro que sanan cuando la gente deja de llorar y hay naciones que toda su vida sufren. No quería ser parte de ese grupo. Ahora tengo miedo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota*Esas fueron las palabras del gobierno de Suecia ante los atentados terroristas. <strong>_

_**Pues este fue otro texto, espero les gustara. A mí en lo personal me dio mucha tristeza la noticia, incluso estaba pensando en escribir o no… pero en fin. Hetalia es así, Hetalia es el mundo.**_


	8. ¡Ella es una Dama!

_**Bien, me tarde un poco, pero es que no encontraba noticias dignas de ser hetalinizadas, (ya invente una palabra o que) No sé si leyeron esta noticia, es reciente, creo de la semana pasada. Donde Berlusoconi le mira el trasero a la ministra danesa. **_

_**Espero que les guste y disfruten =)**_

_**Disclaimer: ya saben, ningún personaje me pertenece, ni los países, ni los jefes, sólo este humilde fic.**_

_**Advertencias: un poco de ligero yaoi al final.**_

xxx

**¡Ella es una Dama!**

Al ver la noticia en los diarios escupió el café. El danés estaba irritado, cogió el periódico y lo llevó a su jefa. Ella hablaba por teléfono en su oficina cuando vio entrar a la nación con el papel en la mano y su rostro contraído. Luego de unos momentos colgó y toda la perorata empezó.

― ¡¿Has visto? ¡No! Mira— el danés mostró el diario. En la sección de política anunciaba un encabezado en letras negras: "Primer ministro italiano mira sin discreción el trasero a la ministra danesa" ― ¡Qué vergüenza! No debe quedar esto así… tú reputación, la mía… la ¡MIA!

La ministra se sonrojó mientras leía la nota, una risita tota salió de su boca. No sabía que era más divertido si la nota o ver a Dinamarca tan molesto. Era lindo ver como la cuidaba. Nunca había conocido esa faceta en él. Desde que lo conoció, mostró siempre una templanza y estoicismo que lo hizo admirarlo, además de conocer toda su grandeza pasada. Iba a decirle que para ella no significo nada ese incidente, que era la naturaleza humana y el líder italiano ya tenía mala fama. En cambio Dinamarca no quería escuchar nada, deseaba ir directamente con los hermanos Vargas a reclamar tal insulto. Pues su jefa no era ninguna cortesana o mucho peor para que la miraran de esa manera.

Ante la negativa de la ministra y del gabinete, Din hizo caso omiso y se marchó por la noche a casa de los italianos. Lo último que oyó decir a su jefa en el aeropuerto fue: "No te metas en problemas, bastante tenemos con la crisis… ¡No me ignores! ¡Eres tan testarudo! ¡Para ser una nación, eres igual a los hombres! ¡Me oyes! ¡Dinamarca, regresa!"

Luego de varias horas de vuelo, Dinamarca estaba pisando la tierra de la pizza y la antigua Roma. Aviso su llegada con anticipación, así que los hermanos Vargas lo esperaban en la sala del Ministerio. Ambos sonreían como de costumbre, incluso le ofrecieron café y comida. Al ver su aura hostil, decidieron no insistir.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?― preguntó Veneciano.

— Muy bien saben que me trae por aquí… ¡ustedes, pervertidos! Dejan que su jefe desnude con la mirada a mujeres decentes, ¿eh? No pongan esa cara, saben a qué me refiero.

― N-nosotros no podemos decirle al jefe a quien ver y a quien no, es un ser humano— dijo Lovino.

Aquello irritó más a Dinamarca, ya que no esperaba una negativa.

― Quiero hablar con su jefe. Le diré un par de cosas que…

— No puedes… está ocupado y si lo interrumpimos ahora va a regañarnos, no lo hagas― interrumpió Veneciano. Su rostro preocupado y el sudor en su frente le dieron un aspecto de miseria que Dinamarca no insistió.

— Bien, lo veré cuando se desocupe, pero esto no va a quedarse así.

Dinamarca se marchó furioso hacía la puerta de salida. Sin embargo, una voz varonil y grabe lo llamó.

― No pude evitar escuchar su escándalo, andaba paseando como siempre a esta hora por si veo a alguna linda oficinista… y lo oí todo.

— ¡Nono Roma!― exclamaron ambos hermanos.

El antiguo Imperio Romano estaba frente a Dinamarca, sonriendo con naturalidad y ese aire despreocupado.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Dinamarca explicó de nuevo el incidente. Roma rió con fuerza al terminar de oír el relato.

― Tanto para eso… creí que el jefe se había mal pasado más de lo debido, pero esto… JAJAJAJA.

— No es gracioso, es el honor de mi jefa, esa mujer es una dama. Distinta a las mujeres que acostumbran tratar ustedes los italianos.

― Espera, es una dama pero es una mujer y es muuuy guapa, o si, ya la vi y no reprimo ninguno de los actos del jefe, yo lo hubiera hecho, ok, yo ya la hubiera llevado a la cama esa misma noche.

— ¡Abuelo no lo empeores!― gritó Veneciano.

— No se burle…

― Mira muchacho danés, los romanos teníamos esa fama de ser amantes del arte, la comida, el amor, la buena vida. Es lógico que esa parte, es esencia siga presente, por eso consideran a los italianos los mejores amantes.

— ¿Además de pervertidos, lujuriosos y depravados? ¡Qué asco! Ustedes pueden hacer orgias si quieren pero respeten a otras personas.

Algo en la actitud desafiante de Dinamarca despertó el interés del viejo Roma. Probablemente le pareció divertido, esa actitud sobreprotectora y además el danés no estaba nada mal. Se acercó intimidante. Sin esperar alguna reacción lo tomó por la cintura, se acercó a su rostro. Dinamarca se ruborizo igual que su jefa. Iba a liberarse cuando el abuelo Roma lo beso. Los hermanos Vargas dieron un grito ahogado. Lovino hizo una mueca de desagrado y Feliciano se tapo los ojos mientras repetía: "no quiero ver, no quiero ver, esto va a empeorarlo todo"

Al fin Dinamarca alejó violentamente al romano. Su mirada llena de ira y vergüenza. El Imperio Roma sonrió satisfecho y victorioso.

― Ahora ya puedes ir a casa. Cualquier cosa que el jefe quiera hacerle o decirle a tu jefa, aunque sea con el pensamiento, te lo haré yo a ti, de esa manera no se manchara la imagen de una dama.

— ¡Viejo libidinoso! Si me pone de nuevo una mano encima… conocerá mi sangre vikinga.

― Muchacho, si no conquiste Escandinavia fue porque no hubo tiempo. Aunque ya que me lo pones así, podría empezar ahora.

Dinamarca no quiso quedarse más tiempo. Salió molesto de regreso al aeropuerto. Por lo menos no volverían a ofender a su jefa. No importaba si ahora él sería el centro de todas esas perversiones. Haría cualquier cosa por protegerla. Lo pensó en el avión, recordó el juramento y la amabilidad de aquella mujer. Siempre que pensaba en ella su corazón estaba en calma, lo amaba. Aunque ahora cada que piense en ella, a su mente llegara la sensación y la imagen del Imperio Romano besando sus labios.

xxx

_**Cualquier cosa, bien recibida será. **_


	9. El Tren

_**Una noticia muy "comprometedora" Rusia y Estados Unidos construirán una vía férrea en lo que se conoce como el estrecho de Bering. Partirá desde Alaska hasta Siberia. Una ruta comercial que les ahorrara dinero entre otras cosas. ¿Plan con maña? Quién sabe, a mi no me agrada mucho eso, no me creo el cuento. Cada quien saque conclusiones. La noticia está en la BBC.**_

**El Tren**

"_Y las dos naciones más poderosas que han tenido conflictos en el pasado se unirán y nacerá una paz por mil año. Luego se acabará el mundo en una guerra mortal" _Nostradamus.

Eso leí hace años. Ahora con la construcción de este tren, me hacen repetir las mismas palabras. "Luego se acabará el mundo" Siempre le dije a Alfred que tuviera cuidado, Ivan no es de fiar. No sé que pretendan con construir esa línea férrea. Debería no importarme pero… está noticia es importante. Decirles a todos lo que planean hacer.

En un par de minutos empezará la conferencia de prensa de esos dos. Estoy preparado, la grabadora, las preguntas. Voy hacer hablar a Rusia y quizá en ese momento lo haga caer, sí eso espero.

― ¿Con qué objeto pretenden la construcción de ese túnel?— fui el primero en preguntar. La BBC tiene privilegios y más cuando fue la primera en darse cuenta de sus planes.

― Es comercial— contesto Alfred― como sabrán, las líneas que tenemos en mi casa son mucho más delgadas y la línea ferroviaria está reducida a pocas áreas, con esto pretendemos crear un vinculo comercial más veloz y directo. Se ahorrara tiempo y dinero.

— Además esta idea fue propuesta hace muchos años por mi antiguo jefe, el Zar Nicolás― agregó el ruso.

Vaya, entonces desde ese entonces planeaban hacer esto pero por todos los conflictos que hubo no se realizó. Vaya plan el del ruso. Me intriga saber cómo llegaron a ese acuerdo, así que lo pregunte.

— Nuestro comerció aumento considerablemente. Decidimos que fue buena idea. Al comparar el mismo túnel que construyó Inglaterra y Francia. Sólo que este será de uso comercial― comentó USA.

Golpe bajo, ¿eh? Así que porque yo construí uno con Francia tú vas y haces uno con la nación que más detesto. Eso se llama revancha, Alfred. Todo ese mito de relaciones comerciales no me lo trago, sé que hay algo más, pero sin duda no lo dirán en la conferencia por mucho que trate de sacar información. Esperaré a que estemos a solas el americano y yo.

La conferencia terminó luego de dos horas, un poco fastidiosas pues ambos parecían cansados de repetir lo mismo. Esperé a Alfred en el pasillo. Iba en compañía de Rusia. Me vi obligado a saludarlo.

— Quería hablar contigo en privado, América― Rusia se despidió con un beso en la boca de Alfred. Tiré la pluma, enseguida la levante. Vi pasar los pies de Ivan mientras me decía: "Do Svitanya"

— ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó Estados Unidos. Caminamos hasta una cafetería cercana.

— Dime la verdad. No lo publicaré en los medios, sólo quiero saber la verdad. Esto no es comercial, hay algo más. Nadie puede creer que dos naciones que tuvieron conflictos ahora se unan para crear algo tan absurdo como un tren subterráneo. ¿Cuál es tu relación con él? Ese beso no fue de… amigos.

― ¿Qué pasa contigo, Arthur? Creí que ya lo habías superado. Ya no soy el mismo, he crecido, ahora puedo relacionarme con quien quiera. Pensé que era libre, sé que eres… como mi hermano mayor y que te debo mucho, sobre todo respeto, pero no tengo por qué seguir dándote explicaciones de mis actos. Mi relación con Ivan no te importa.

— ¿Te acuestas con él? ¿Esa es la manera en la que te convenció? ¿Cierto? Algo traman, sé que es así. Te lavo el cerebro. Caíste.

Guardó silencio. Llegamos a la cafetería pero él no entró, sólo yo. Me miró fijamente, sonrió. Aquella acción me congeló. Fue como un adiós definitivo, como un: "luego nos veremos" y ese luego no llegará. Quise sostener su mano y obligarlo a entrar, aún no obtenía lo que quería.

― Las cosas simplemente cambian, Arthur. Te veré en las olimpiadas. Hasta entonces.

Se marchó entre la gente. Lo perdí de vista. Sentí un escalofrío al oírlo hablar así. Como si no fuera él mismo. No tenía ánimos para nada. Así que regrese a la redacción de la BBC. Con sólo información banal que cualquiera puede tener. Aunque sé que esto no va a terminar aquí. Dará mucho de qué hablar. Espero que Alfred sepa lo que hace. Espero que por su culpa no se acabe el mundo.

_**La cita de Nostradamus la recordé cuando leí la noticia… da miedo :S**_


	10. Las montañas de Kiev

_**De nuevo traigo otro texto. Está vez se trata de la manifestación que hicieron un grupo de activistas ucranianas el mismo día de sorteo para a Eurocopa (Amo a Eurocopa, así que más tarde escribiré sobre eso) En fin, la protesta fue por la prostitución. Muchos extranjeros llegaran durante el evento y se disparara los índices de prostitución ilegal y con ello pueden traer diversas enfermedades como el sida y más. Así que las ucranianas están indignadas. Además la protesta fue con temperatura bajo cero y ellas salieron semi desnudas, con los pechos descubiertos y una panti. ¡Que valor! Espero que no exista tanta prostitución y sólo se disfrute el futbol.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__ No, ningún personaje es mío, ni el país. Todo es de su respectivo autor y pueblo. (yo para qué demonios quiero un país, bueno, ok, a Rusia nada más)_

**/**

**Las grandes montañas en Kiev**

Soy pobre, lo sé, también sé que tengo enormes pechos y caderas anchas. Que llamó la atención. ¡Ya sé! Pero ese no es pretexto para comenzar a prostituirme. Aún me queda mucha dignidad y orgullo como para llegar a esos extremos. Lo malo es que siempre se aprovechan de esto.

No sé me olvida la vez que Francia llegó a casa con regalos para mí a cambio de acostarme con él. ¡Debe ser una costumbre! Pues llegan constantemente hombres de su casa, y la de Inglaterra, Alemania y Holanda con el mismo propósito.

Aquella vez, me sorprendió ver a Alemania, me invitó a cenar, trajo un par de presentes y en la noche se me fue encima. Trate de detenerlo, corrí por toda la habitación. Dijo que debía pagarle por los regalos. Le dije que yo no le pedí nada, que estaba loco y era un pervertido igual que Francia. Aquello lo desconcertó y se quedó de pie. Aproveché para coger mi trinche y ponerlo en su garganta. _"Un paso más, Ludwig, y te cortó la garganta"_ El alemán confundido me miró. Se alejó del trinche con las manos a la altura de la cara.

— Esperaba esto de todos, menos de ti… siempre te consideré un tipo serio y cabal. Pero esto… ―me tragué el llanto, no iba a dejar que me viera así.

— Francia dijo que necesitabas dinero pero que pagarías por ello. Lo siento, soy un idiota, como pude creerle tal cosa a Francia. Él es un degenerado.

Gracias al rumor que esparció Francis, llegan de diversos lados con el fin de tener sexo conmigo. Lo malo es que muchas de las chicas en casa aceptan… Esto se convirtió en algo muy detestable. Las veía en las calles buscando extranjeros, en los bares, en antros. Pobres de ellas. En realidad no necesitamos nada, somos pobres pero tenemos lo necesario. Ellas lo hacen por ambición.

Lo peor se desató esta tarde. Cuando empezó el sorteo para el torneo de futbol del continente. Del cual yo soy anfitriona, así que se celebró en mi casa. Millones de extranjeros llegarían y con el rumor que esparció Francis, estaríamos en caos. No me interesaba si las muchachas se prostituían lo malo es que, podría tener consecuencias desagradables.

Decidí protestar, nunca lo hago, en realidad no me gusta tener problemas y hacer enojar a mis jefes. Esta vez estaba muy indignada y molesta. Yo sé bien del acoso, que los hombres te persigan no sólo por tus tierras si no por lo enormes que son mis pechos. Rusia lo dijo un día: "_tus pechos van a traerte problemas, hermana, deberías estar preparada"_ Puedo con una guerra, un combate, pero no con el acoso y menos si se trata de algo sexual.

A las afueras del foro donde se celebraría el encuentro. Estaba con ellas. Vi pasar a los participantes mientras el termómetro marcaba cinco grados bajo cero. Francia paso sin verme, Alemania se detuvo y abrió sus hermosos ojos azules, estático. Inglaterra tropezó e hizo una exclamación en inglés al verme. Suecia prefirió mirar a otro lado. España dijo algo como _"¿qué está pasando?" _y no sabía a dónde ir, si ir al foro o regresar al auto. Los hermanos Italia, tropezaron un poco a causa de la velocidad de sus pasos, no querían estar presentes. Polonia negó con la cabeza y dijo algo sobre _"deberías estar aquí presenciado el sorteo y no estar dando ese espectáculo"_. Holanda sonrío como si estuviera complacido. Dinamarca en cambio, hizo una mueca desagradable y se comenzó a quitar el saco. Grecia soñoliento, señaló la temperara y no podía creer que yo estuviera semi desnuda. Rusia rió mientras aplaudía. _"Que bien hermanita, parece que ya descubriste para que te sirven los pechos"_

Comenzó a llegar la policía. Ellas siguieron gritando consignas. No sentí el frío, grite con ellas. Dinamarca intentó cubrirme con su sacó pero yo corrí lejos sin dejar de gritar que todo esto era un negocio. Poco a poco la protesta fue oprimida junto con mi voz. Los vi marcharse. Cerré los ojos cuando Francia se acercó a Rusia y algo susurró en su oído. No estaba arrepentida, era algo que tenía que hacer. Me importaba más esto que estar dentro con ellos a esperar el sorteo.

Más tarde mi jefe me dio un sermón. Me obligó vestir decente cuando salera en público. Dijo que ahora los ojos del mundo estarían sobre mí por el torneo, al ser uno de los organizadores junto con Polonia, tenía que guardar compostura. Era una dama.

— Aunque gracias al espectáculo que diste, vendrán más turistas para conocer la carne ucraniana. No pongas esa cara, algo bueno salió de esto. Alemania y Dinamarca quieren tener relaciones comerciales e internacionales contigo. Sonríe, ya vas a tener amigos.

Aunque esta no era la manera en que quería tener amigos. Debía estar satisfecha. También porque ahora saben que no seguiré quedándome callada. Ya no más, descubrí que tengo voz y se usar mis atributos.

/

_**Gracias por leer, cualquier detalle, cosa, noticia, lo que sea es bienvenido. ^_^**_


End file.
